gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Saying Goodbye is Hard Enough
Saying Goodbye is Hard Enough is the tenth episode on Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New. Its original air date was January 31, 2012. Someone is leaving McKinley and Glee Club. Rylee, Jade, and James produced, wrote, edited, and directed this episode. Filming started on May 6, 2012. Plot Episode 10, ‘Saying Goodbye is Hard Enough’ In case you missed it: ---- *''It's a new year the New Directions spent it alone apparently'' *''Jonas seems to be upset about the break up with Audrey when she ‘traded’ him for Caylex'' *''So is Jade about Caylex'' *Jonas asked Jade on a date…finally *''Audrey thinks Jonas doesn’t love her even though she’s carrying his child…whoa'' And that’s what you missed on '''Glee: Something New!' ---- “Audrey,” Jonas called as he stumbled towards Audrey in the choir room. “I’m sorry about what I said about Caylex and being traded and stuff. Can we call it a truce?” Jonas asked. Audrey looked at Jonas nervously. “Sure,” she agreed smiling brightly. “That’s all I ever wanted.” Jonas smiled and hugged Audrey. “So, uh, I heard you had a date with Jade…” Audrey announced as Jade walked through the doors in the choir room. “So did I,” interrupted Kenny from his seat on the highest riser. “Yeah…” Jonas suddenly felt awkward. “So…how did it go?” Audrey asked. “Actually,” Jonas said with pride remembering how well the first date went, “it was really good. I really enjoy hanging out with Jade.” Emily walked over to Carter who was standing near the Glee Club door, his side pressed to the door. “Hey,” she said cheerfully. “Oh,” Carter replied startled. Emily noticed Carter go pale. His eyes kept darting back and forth. “You okay?” Emily noticed Carter becoming more nervous. This wasn’t like him. Carter opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but was quickly shushed by Mr. Schue who breezily strode into the choir room, after telling Carter and Emily to come inside. ---- '*Choir room*' “After the win at Sectionals, I think it’s a good time to see what potential the rest of you have,” Mr. Schue stated at the front of the class room. “So, I’d like to dedicate this time for each of you to sing a solo,” Mr. Schue explained. “And, first off is…Carter.” Caylex patted Carter on the back from his chair as Carter got up and walked to the front of the room. “Okay Carter, what song do you have in your back pocket?” William asked. “Is that even possible?” Kaylie whispered into Nicole’s ear, but Nicole just swatted her Cheerio friend away to listen. Carter stood in front of the students, chalk white. “I um, I uh…” he stammered. “Mr. Schuester, I have something I need to say—to you and the class.” Mr. Schue looked at Carter, frazzled. But quickly his confused look transformed into a warm smile and gave his student the center stage. Carter patted his hands on his thighs. “I owe it to you all to tell you this now—after how long it’s been kept in,” Carter started. The rest of the students waited for Carter to go on with curious looks. “I’m moving.” Sharp gasps filled the air. Carter was a beloved family member in the New Directions. He had the jokes and the boy-next-door innocence to him that made hanging out with him all the more while. “W-what?” Emily asked astonished. She took a glimpse over at Jasmine who was sitting a few chairs away from herself. Jasmine was as close to Carter as Emily was…well, maybe a bit less…but they were still friends. “I’m moving to Iowa.” “Carter, why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Mr. Schuester asked. “I-I’m sorry,” Carter breathed, “I just didn’t want to tell you. I mean, after what we’ve all been though. I was planning on telling you after Regionals, but…” Emily stood up, now furious. “You ''knew? Even before Regionals?” “Emily-,” Carter started. “Don’t you dare Emily me, Carter,” Emily said forcefully. “I was going to tell you-,” Carter explained. “Oh really? When, after you moved ''to Iowa and wrote to me in a letter?” “Emily-,” Carter tried to explain, but Emily wasn’t having the time of day. Instead, she walked over to him and slapped him across the face. Carter felt the pain shoot up though his cheek, and watched his best friend storm out of the room. ---- '*Audrey's House*' “Mom, dad?” Audrey called out as she glided down the stairway. Memories flooded her vision. “Yes, honey?” Audrey’s mother’s voice echoed the silent walls. “I have s-something to tell you. Well, something to tell you and daddy,” Audrey started. She sat down on the coffee table in her nicest white dress. Mr. Hantz was sitting on a nice brown leather chair with his feet propped on the edge of the coffee table. His face was shielded from the daily newspaper he was reading. Once Audrey announced that she wanted to talk to him and his wife, he put down the newspaper and looked at his baby girl. “What is it, baby?” He asked. Audrey took a deep inhale and looked at her feet. “First, please promise that you love me no matter what.” Mrs. Hantz looked at her husband confused. He traded glances with Mrs. Hantz and nodded. “We promise,” they replied in unison. “I-I’m pregnant,” Audrey let the words slip out of her mouth. ---- '*Choir Room*' “What happened?” Nicole asked, trying to calm down her crying friend. Audrey was bawling, tears flowing out. All of the students were huddled around Audrey. Mr. Schue walked into the room, slightly puzzled. “A-Audrey, are you okay? Is it the pregnancy? Is everything okay?” “Audrey got kicked out of her house, Mr. Schue,” Jade explained quietly. ---- '*Auditorium*' Carter walked into the auditorium with the note that said ''‘Meet me in the auditorium ASAP. Everything will be explained. –Em “Hello?” He called out. A head poked out behind the curtain of the stage as Emily walked out. “Carter, you made it,” Emily squealed. “Yeah…” “Look,” Emily said staring down at her feet, “I’m sorry about the slap. I-I just—you’re my best friend, I-I don’t want you to leave,” Emily confessed. Carter smiled and chuckled. “You’re my best friend to, Em. Now why am I here, just to hear an apology?” “Actually,” Emily smiled, “the New Directions and I wanted to give you a goodbye present. So, just sit back and relax.” Emily: I’m limited Just look at me, I’m limited And just look at you, You can do all I couldn’t do, Glinda So now it’s up to you For both of us—it’s up to you… Jade: I’ve heard it said that people come into our lives For a reason, bringing something we must learn And we are led to those who help us most to grow If we let them and help them in return Well I don’t know if I believe that’s true But I’m who I am today, because I knew you Caylex: Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes the sun Like a stream that meets a boulder Halfway through the woods All: Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good Luke: Well it may be that we never meet again in this lifetime So let me say it before we part So much of me is made from what I learned from you Robin: You’ll be with me like a handprint on my heart And now whatever ways our stories end, I know you have re-written mine By being my friend All: Like a ship blown from its mooring By wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a sky bird In a distant wood Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better? But because I knew you Emily: Because I knew you All: I have been changed for good Audrey: And just to clear the air I ask for forgiveness from what you blame me for Kaylie: But then I guess We know there’s blame to share And none of it seems to matter anymore All: Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes the sun Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood Like a ship blown from its mooring By wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better? I do believe I have been Changed for good… Emily: And because I knew you, Because I knew you, Because I knew you, I have been changed for good By the end of the song, Carter was in tears. He hopped up onto stage and the New Directions gave him huge bear hugs. ---- "Audrey,” Jonas said as he approached Audrey who was sitting on a park bench. He sat down. “Because of your parents and…you know, I thought for a long time, and if you like, you can come live with me and my father.” Audrey sniffled. “Really, you’d do that for me, Jones?” Jonas nodded as Audrey smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Jonas’s neck. He was a bit taken back, but allowed Audrey to hug him. --- *Choir room* Carter: Now I've had the time of my life No I never felt like this before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you 'Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you I've been waiting for so long Now I've finally found someone To stand by me We saw the writing on the wall As we felt this magical fantasy Now with passion in our eyes There's no way we could disguise it secretly So we take each other's hand 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency Carter and Emily: Just remember You're the one thing I can't get enough of So I'll tell you something This could be love Because New Directions: I've had the time of my life No I never felt this way before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you Carter: Hey baby Hey baby With my body and soul I want you more than you'll ever know So we'll just let it go Don't be afraid to lose control Yes I know what's on your mind When you say, "Stay with me tonight" "Stay with me", just remember Carter and Emily: You're the one thing I can't get enough of So I'll tell you something, This could be love, Because New Directions: I've had the time of my life No I never felt this way before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you. ‘Cause I've had the time of my life And I've searched through every open door Till I've found the truth it's the truth And I owe it all to you Now I've had the time of my life No I never felt this way before Yes I swear it's the truth And I owe it all to you. I’ve had the time of my life No I never felt this way before Yes I swear it’s the truth And I owe it all to you ‘Cause I've had the time of my life And I've searched through every open door Till I've found the truth, it's the truth And I owe it all to you Now I've had the time of my life Next on Glee: Something New When Valentine's Rolled Around Original release Date: 2/28/12 It’s Valentine’s day! Summary Someone's leaving McKinley and Glee Club. Songs *'For Good' by Wicked sung by Emily ''and New Directions'' *'(I've Had) The Time of My Life' by The Black Eyed Peas sung by Carter Desembier Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Trivia Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes